


Vivid Details

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is this girl? Why is she in the Torchwood Hub? Why is she sucking Captain Jack off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an interaction I had with a Captain Jack RP blog. So, about 5% of the words aren't mine. Feel free to follow my on tumblr at followallthefandoms

Captain Jack Harkness was awake, but his eyes were closed. His head was pounding. He remembered going to a bar, but couldn't recall what happened after that. He went to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't move his arms. What was going on? His eyes popped open. He realized that he was standing upright. His arms were chained and stretched out away from him, but that wasn't the weird part. No, the weird part was that when he opened his eyes, there was a strange woman standing before him. She had long blonde hair and wore a tight blue T-shirt, a short white skirt, and black heels.

“Good. You're awake,” she said in a throaty voice. “Now I can make good on that promise.” With that, she deeply kissed the Captain. What the hell was going on?

“Who the hell do you think you are?” shouted Jack. The mysterious woman shushed the Captain.

“Now is not the time for talking. Just relax, angel,” She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him again. If she was an immediate threat, she had a funny way of showing it. Jack decided to play along for now. He would pull out the aces when the time was right.

The woman pulled away from the kiss and ran her fingernails lightly down the Captain's partially exposed body.

“You have a lovey chest.” she said. “But that's not really the part I'm interested in,” The light trace of fingernails became one hard, quick scratch.

“Don't get too cocky,” Jack warned. “I know a guy who isn't exactly going to like that you're scratching me up. Just so you know, he packs one hell of a punch.”

The woman's eyes twinkled.

“So the rumor's are true,” she said.

“What rumors?” Jack asked.

“Cardiff Bay is a gossipy place," she said. "There's lots of rumors about you. One of them is that you swing both ways.” Jack chuckled. This girl and her quaint little categories.

“I guess you could say that,” said Jack.

“Do you have his number?” she asked. “I'll call him up and he can join us.” Captain Jack glowered at this suggestion.

“You leave him out of this.”

“No need to get defensive,” she said. “I just thought it'd be something fun for you. Now, where were we?”

The woman pulled down Jack's trousers and underpants.

“That's nice,” she said to his hard dick. Jack didn't want to admit it, but he was getting quite turned on. Well, that was natural. He was tied up. A hot woman was here. She was kissing and teasing him. Arousal was imminent.

The woman crouched before Jack and gave his dick one long, slow, tantalizing suck. Her mouth came off it with an obscene pop.

“Do you like that?” she asked. Jack hated this teasing, but that had felt so good. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make proper words. So, he just nodded instead.

The woman could sense his impatience. She knew that this was going to be a slow, delicate blow job. Her sucks were long and hard. She took meticulous care to cover as much skin as possible. Eventually, her hand disappeared up her short skirt and she was rubbing herself off. She sighed into the sucks. Jack bit his lip as hers wrapped around his cock. Her tongue felt sinful. Jack writhed, but the sound of his chains reminded him of his captivity. He had never been held hostage like this before. What was she trying to pull?

The woman sucked Jack until she thought he was going to burst, but then she stopped and stood up.

“I grow weary of this monotonous blow job,” she said. She removed her bra and T-shirt. Her hands roamed around torso. She stroked her breasts.

“Do you like this?” she asked. “Do you want a taste?” It wasn't enough. Her lips weren't enough. As wary as Jack was, he was still very much turned on.

“Well, you've gotten me this hard,” he said. “What do you think?” She smiled mischievously and laid down on the floor. She spread her legs open. Jack could see that she wasn't wearing any underpants. 

“I'd like to have you right down here with me,” the woman said. “If I untie you, will you come down here and fuck me?” Jack tugged on his chains to try and reach her, but then he shook his head as if to clear it. No, no, no. She was a possible threat. His sexual longings had to take a back seat. He had to think of a way to get her to answer.

“Why are you here?” he asked. “Tell me and I'll fill you until there's nothing left.”

“You say the sweetest things,” said the woman with sass in her voice. “I guess you don't remember. I met you in a bar. You were very drunk. You invited me.” Jack scoffed. He wasn't satisfied with this answer.

“I invited the bartender too, but he didn't follow me home," said Jack. "Let's try this again. Who are you working for? Answer honestly and I'll fuck you into the floor.”

“That sounds nice,” the woman purred. “I swear though, I'm only working for myself. Why do you think that I, and not the other people you talked to, went home with you?” Jack didn't know.

“You were desperate for sex?” Jack guessed. The woman laughed.

“Let's just say that after this, I'll be 200 quid richer.”

“Oh, I see," said Jack as realization came to him. “You're a hooker.”

“I prefer the term call girl,” she said.

Jack relaxed a bit. He was still on the defense, but, “prostitute” was a plausible alibi.

“You're going to have to fill in the details for me,” said Jack.

“I was in the bar and so were you,” the woman began as she sat up. “I was just getting myself a nightcap. Then, you came up to me and said, 'Tell me how you'd fuck me.' Like I said, you were very drunk. Anyway, I assumed you asked me that because you were aware of my profession. So, I mentioned a few things about tying you up, pinning you against the wall, pounding you into your bed. The usual, you know? Well, I guess you liked the sound of that because you invited me back to here. Unfortunately, you passed out on the ride down your lift thingy. So, I just put the chains on you and waited for you to wake up. Now you're all caught up,” she said with a smile. “I've answered you honestly. Are you going to keep your end of the deal?”

Jack stared at the woman and considered her words. She seemed more interested in sex than in some nefarious plan. Also, she didn't smell like an alien. Jack felt that, most likely, she was telling the truth. She didn't want to hurt the Captain. She was just doing her job.

This meant that Jack had big question for him to answer. Did he have sex with this woman or not? Jack looked down at his erection. Then, he looked back at the half naked woman sitting on the floor. Well, the answer was obvious.>

“Sure,” said Jack. “Untie me.”

The woman smiled. She stood up to unchain Jack, but first she took a condom out of her pocket and rolled it onto his dick. As she unbound him, she pressed her breasts into his side. Once Jack was free, his arms dropped heavily to his sides. He rubbed his wrists, trying to force feeling back into them.

After a moment, the woman asked, “What now?”

Jack smiled at her slyly and said, “Take a wild guess.” She smiled and laid back down on the floor.

“Take me,” she said.

Jack knelt down next to the woman and put his hand up her skirt. He rubbed her clit with his thumb. She sighed in pleasure as her wetness increased. Once she was significantly aroused, Jack decided to give her what she wanted. He moved her legs so that her knees were on her chest. He put his dick into her slick pussy. His thrusts were slow, but the woman wanted more.

“Harder,” she commanded. The Captain did as he was told.

When the pace was rough enough to the woman's liking, she started moaning.

“Oh, God. Yes. Oh, fuck. Yeah. There. Keep going. Harder. Fuck! You make me so wet! Aah! Oh, God! Your dick is so good!” Soon, Jack was cumming. Once he was spent, Jack rolled over onto his back. They panted as they caught their breath.

After a bit, Jack rolled over to his side to look at the woman. Her ample chest heaved in and out as she breathed.

“What's your name?” Jack asked her.

“Alice,” she replied.

Jack, not really thinking, said, “That's my daughter's name.”

“Great,” said Alice sarcastically. “Now you have a way to always remember me.” Jack realized that this was a weird thing to say. He looked away awkwardly and stood up to get his wallet. 

Jack stood above Alice and dropped six £50 notes on her.

“This is too much,” said Alice. Jack just waved it away.

As she started putting her clothes back on, Jack asked her, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Water would be nice,” she answered. Jack turned around to get the requested beverage while she finished dressing. He returned a few minutes later and tossed a bottle of water at Alice. She inspected the bottle's cap and said, “I'm not drinking this. It's been opened. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that.” Jack didn't say anything. The water didn't have what she thought was in it, but it was drugged.

As Alice passed Jack on her way to the lift, he grabbed her arm.

Jack said, “You've seen a lot here today. I'll probably have to kill you to keep my secrets safe.” Jack chuckled, but Alice knew he was kind of serious.

“I don't think my six-year-old son would appreciate you killing his mother,” Alice said dryly. Images of Jack's grandson flashed through his head. He let Alice's arm go.

Alice was just about to step onto the lift, but Jack stopped her again.

“How do I know that you won't go blabbing.” Alice shrugged as she walked back over to Jack.

“You don't,” said Alice. “Think of it this way though. The rumors say you're not with the police, but you work with an agency that's sort of like law enforcement. That could get me into big trouble. Don't tell my secrets and I won't tell yours.” With that, she kissed Jack goodbye and said, “I'll see you around, big boy.” Then, she hopped onto the lift and ascended back into the normalcy of Cardiff Bay with her memory still intact.


End file.
